Episode 406 (27th December 1988)
Plot Ali and Mehmet's financial problems start to affect the business. [Roberts|Carmel shows off the engagement ring Matthew got her for Christmas. Barnsey has enough of Nick being in his cell. Colin gets upset over how tired he is all the time. Guido supports him. Den suggests Nick asks for a new cellmate. Donna tries to flog stock to Rod but he is not interested. Benny searches for Ethel while Ethel is searching for him. Ethel cries to Dot and tells her that she has messed up in her relationship with him as she thought Benny was going to ask her to marry him, but instead he only asked her to move in with him, so she hit him over the head with a CD case. DI Ashley attempts to intimidate Joanne. Pete is in a bad mood. Sharon visits Pat and asks her for £500 of the money Den got for her. Matthew tells Carmel that a number of their guests are now unable to make it to their wedding. Sharon wonders whether she should fly out to see Angie or not. Michelle encourages her to. Pat makes Frank think he has done something wrong so that he will take her to the Christmas sales. Donna walks into Ali but makes him think he upset his drink on her. He buys her a drink and they flirt as Ali complains to Donna about Sue deciding she wants to move away from the Square once again. Donna then invites Ali back to the squat to sleep with her. Dot asks Donna to cover another one of her shifts for her. Benny finds Ethel at the launderette and gives her a bunch of flowers to apologise for the misunderstanding. Ricky brings a number of his friends back from outside and they play football in The Vic. Diane shouts at Ricky to stop but he ignores her. The football smashes a window just as Frank and Pat return from their shopping trip. Frank is furious with Ricky and tells him he is going to get something he deserved years ago. A frightened Ricky tells Frank he will have him done for assault if he touches him. Cast Regular cast *Ricky - Sid Owen *Frank - Mike Reid *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pete - Peter Dean *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Colin - Michael Cashman *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Nick Cotton - John Altman Guest cast *Queenie - John Labanowski *DI Ashley - Robin Lermitte *Mr. Bloom - Arnold Yarrow *Guido - Nicholas Donovan *Barnsey - John Hallam *Vic - Michael Brogan *Chaplain - Richard Albrecht *Trevor - Peter Doran Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *Dickens Hill Prison - Cell block and Nick's cell Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I wish I could run away and I wish Ricky would come with me.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes